Christopher and Carole
|firstmet=?!?! |intimacylevel=Romantic relationship Husband and Wife Best Friends Parents Sexual |datinghistory=Cristopher started to like her in 19?? Officially dated in 19?? Married in 19?? Ended in 1981 |shipname=Carolopher Hudwell |children = *Finn Hudson *Brody Hudson}} The relationship between Christopher Hudson and Carole Dunbar. The relationship between Christopher and Carole is one of the series best romantic love stories yet. The boy who always have loved a girl who never had an eye on him... or? Christopher and Carole were sorterd in the same year in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as their journey began as best friends. However Christoper always have liked Carole ever since the day he met her, but Carole didn't seem to notice his romantic feelings for her. It was very painfull for Christopher to watch Carole being with guys around her that weren't very trustfull. Especially since Carole paired up with Christopher's biggest bully Jon Raeken. Their friendship was getting dammaged as they slowly grew apart and Carole didn't has an eye for her former best friend. But as soon as this all happend, Christopher fought his way back to Carole as he was being honest about his feelings for her. Carole, who were suprised by his news couldn't believe but also feel the same way about him. The underdog finally get together with one of the beautifullst girls on school and everyone knew they were perfect together. After graduation, Christopher and Carole moved in a house together and were having two children; Finn and Brody Hudson. They were one happy family, but it didn't took forever. Christopher was a soldier and fought for England when there was war. He wanted to leave the magic world to make his life worth living by protecting the Muggle world as a soldier. His death got a big impact in his family and friends. Christopher was an amazing man till he was killed while serving as a UK Marine in the Middle East. History Christopher and Carole met somewhere in their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were both sorted in the same year and both were part of the Hufflepuff House. Their friendship started to begin when Christopher was very interested in Carole and was brave enough to start talking to her. The two spend time together in the Hufflepuff Basement or somewhere outside with some other friends. Over the years, Christopher and Carole became the greatest friends and everyone around them knew they couldn't be broken. Their friendship arose with strenght, loyalty, trust, humor, kindness and protection. They told each other stories about their families. Carole loved to talk her frustrations out about her family with him, since Christopher was raised in a muggle family. She also told him her worries about her brother being openly gay and if some students wouldn't leave him alone. Christopher had always his crush on Carole because she was the only girl that was interested in a muggle-born, even though she was a pure-blood. But their friendship started to be in dangour when Carole was starting to hang out with more pure-bloods. She slowly was letting Christopher down without noticing and were making new friends who weren't as good as Christopher was. Christopher felt heartbroken ever since he watched Carole being in a serious romantic relationship with his biggest bully; John Raeken. Carole didn't know Christopher was getting bullied by her new friends and boyfriend and was losing slowly her closet friend. Gallery Arrow-muse-of-fire-c-tommy-merlyn-laurel-lance-gif-1.gif Laurel-and-Tommy-laurel-and-tommy-38518909-500-333.jpg Arrow-muse-of-fire-p-tommy-merlyn-laurel-lance-10.jpg Tumblr_melx5tZGLd1qbrraso6_250.gif Dinah_Laurel_Lance_Katie_Cassidy_and_Tommy_Merlyn_Colin_Donnell.jpg tumblr_melx5tZGLd1qbrraso4_250.gif Tommy-Merlyn-and-Laurel-Lance-laurel-and-tommy-40069866-500-180.gif Category:Relationships Category:Romances Category:Parents Category:Married Category:Intimate Category:Sexual Category:Couples Category:Family Category:Carole's relationships Category:Christopher's relationships